


But Then His Mouth Is On Mine And I Don't Say No

by notchason



Series: One-shots [Hamilton] [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a tease, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Emotionally constipated Alexander, Emotionally constipated Thomas, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are both emotionally constipated assholes, Thomas and Alex have a quickie, Thomas has a little bit of a praise kink, Thomas loves it, Top Alexander Hamilton, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchason/pseuds/notchason
Summary: Some things are hard to resist, and certain people even more so.





	But Then His Mouth Is On Mine And I Don't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is one of the many Jamilton ficlets I've written but I haven't had the guts to really publish... so far. I really think that this turned out well, and I've decided to give it a try. :)
> 
> *Please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes (feel free to point them out though!!)

Alexander tried, oh so hard, to resist. He tried to think of Eliza and his children, hell, even Angelica; he knows what she’d say to him, how disappointed she’d be if she knew he even had to think about this. What has he gotten himself into… _Lord, show me how to say no to this_.

But he was in a predicament. Weak and desperate, and _he_ – he was just… laid out in front of him to take. His small hands traveled up and down the other one’s rich brown skin. The man underneath him writhed in the bed, clenching the bedding at his sides.

“ _Please_ -”, he gasped.

Alexander nodded quickly, pulling the larger man towards himself with hands under the other’s knees. The dark-skinned man automatically wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist, pulling the man closer to himself, making Alexander fall forwards. He planted each of his hands at the side of the other’s head, the magnificent afro locks tickling at his wrists. “Patience, Thomas.”, Alexander had the audacity to tease.

Thomas grunted and his hips buckled up, looking for friction, for anything that the smaller man would give him. It was pathetic; he knew it. But he was on the pathetic side for the majority of the evening; he doesn’t know what exactly made him kiss the man he loathed so much – Secretary of Treasury – after the Congress meeting, but alas he did. It was a reckless decision, although if he was offered by some greater force to untangle himself from Hamilton right this moment and leave, he wouldn’t do it. Because as much as he hates to admit it, he’s enjoying himself. He loves how much attention Hamilton gives him, even though that could easily be called teasing. He loves how Hamilton doesn’t make this quick and dirty – both men worn out after work, quick is the last thing on their minds.

His train of thought gets interrupted when he feels something probing at his entrance and _hello there_ , Hamilton decided to finally do something. Hamilton’s dick slowly inches forward, and in that moment Thomas remembers exactly how long hasn’t he done something like this. Perhaps it was mistake to rush their prepping, but to hell with it now. The burn that follows, not entirely unwelcome, quickly turns into pleasure as Alexander completely buries himself inside his partner.

Alexander lets out a moan into the world, while Thomas just sighs contently, his eyes screwing shut. Smaller man waits for a few moments before he starts moving, slow and steady at first, pulling out ever so slightly and gently thrusting back in. Thomas feels the droplets of pre-come drip on his belly, and just as he lifts his left hand from the bed and tries to get the hold of his dick, Hamilton, the bastard, swats it away.

“Ah-ah-ah”, he warns and _tsks_ , the clicks of his tongue annoying Thomas to the core – while it was the truth he was on the… _submissive_ side, to put it that way, when it comes to any ordeals including the bedroom, he wasn’t about to get bossed around by Hamilton, of all people. “Patience, my dear Jefferson, patience is a virtue. You should try that sometime.”

“Hamilton, I swear on my great-grandmother’s grave – fuck, please”, Thomas gave up half way into what he was about to say, the second part of the sentence he’s practically gasped. A victorious smirk grew on Alexander’s face. If he knew this was what it takes to shut up Jefferson, he’d fuck the man much sooner. But finally, Hamilton gave in and his thrusts became rougher. Jefferson was needy for it, and even though he swore himself that he’ll not beg nor will he plea, it all fell in the water. He was a mess, back arching as Alexander hit that spot, his head thrown into the pillow and exposing his throat. The man above him seemed to take that as a cue to bow down and rest on his elbows while planting chaste kisses on Thomas’ neck, nibbling and sucking and licking and oh my _God_ , was it glorious.

_“Please, please, please -”_

“Sh, Thomas, I got you.”, Alexander cooed, gently stroking Thomas’ hair. The man lets out an overly dramatic sigh – actually, Alexander would rather classify it more of a cry – and his face forms s something between a genuine smile and a sly grin. Thomas finds it oddly arousing.

“Good boy”, Thomas beams at Alexander’s praise and buckles his hips up to meet the other man. Alexander this time groans in pleasure. Thomas feels his thrusts becoming more intense, quick, _brutal_ , even, and he can feel that Alexander is on the verge of coming, and he realizes that he himself is as well.

“I’m so close, I’m so close -”, Thomas frantically whispers, probably not even consciously but nonetheless to Alexander’s satisfaction. Alexander smirks into Thomas’ neck, but lifts his head up and locks their lips into a surprisingly passionate kiss, nothing like other’s they shared before. Thomas huffs into the kiss, completely caught off guard.

Thomas feels familiar heat pooling low in his gut, he feels his walls clench around Alexander’s cock and God, it makes Alexander make the prettiest sounds. And then Alexander meets his finish, empties himself in the condom and slowly pulls out of Thomas. He takes a moment to rest, sitting on his heels. Thomas watches his dick soften, watches his eyes fall shut as he basks in the post-orgasmic glow. And then Thomas clears his throat, because _hello_ , he’s still rock-hard and waiting, Alexander’s eyes spring open and he _smiles_. He smiles, no, he smiles _shyly_. Like a blushing schoolgirl, and Thomas cannot think of a word to describe him other than cute. Alexander leans forward and before Thomas can register anything, there’s a pair of hot mouth enveloping his throbbing dick. His mouth falls open in an ‘o’ but no sound comes out. His eyes are shut again, and fists balled at his sides.

Alexander’s eyes are watering and he slightly gags. Damn, he’s out of practice. There’s spit dripping down the corners of his mouth but Alexander loves it. Not only the taste and weight of dick in his mouth, but also the power he holds – even though there’s already Thomas’ strong hand in his hair, pulling and directing him. He can stop whenever he wants, he can make them wait, he can tease as much as he pleases. Soon, Thomas meets his climax and finishes. Alexander swallows it all, every last drop. He locks his gaze with Thomas, who seems enticed, as he watches him with wide, hazy eyes. “Good boy”, he pats Thomas’ inner tight and winks. Thomas blushes, his ear tips burning. You’d think that, considering he’d just had sex with the man and came in his mouth, winking wouldn’t make him feel so… embarrassed?

Alexander then disposes of the condom and crawls up the bed to nestle in the crook of Thomas’ arm. Thomas finds himself at loss of what to do; does he stay? React? Finally after few brief moments of a debate in his head, he settles on draping his hand against Alexander’s back. Alexander lets out a content sigh. Neither of them says anything else, and that’s how they doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos :)


End file.
